


Knock knock

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, sourinai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a cute neighbour that Rin really wants to meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 'knocking on the wrong door au' over on tumblr. Sousuke might be a little ooc but in this au lets just say he doesn't have his 'injured shoulder angst' to deal with, either that or he's already gotten through it.

“ARE YOU READY TO PAR-TY!!…..oh” Rin’s exuberant shout trailed off into embarrassment as he look down at the startled boy who’d just answered the door. Obviously this wasn’t Sousuke’s apartment. 

“Ummm….hello?” Ai replied meekly as he slowly withdrew back into his apartment and hide behind the door he’d just opened, obviously trying to decide if this person was dangerous and if he should slam the door shut or not. 

“Ah..Sorry if I scared you, I think I got the wrong door,” rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Rin offered what he hoped was a friendly, reassuring smile. It seemed to work, the boy slowly came out from behind the door anyway giving a small nod. Apology accepted, good. Rin relaxed, his arm falling back down to his side.

“I’m looking for Sousuke’s place…” he looked down at the other boy hopefully, meeting those watery blue eyes. 

Rin had to admit, he certainly was cute. His short silver hair was so straight and neat Rin felt the urge to ruffle it just to see how messy it could get, and those pretty blue eyes were easily drawing him in. The whole ‘deer caught in the head-lights’ look he was currently sporting only added to his charm. 

“He lives next door,” Ai had regained some of his composure now, enough to draw closer to Rin anyway so he could lean out the door and point down the corridor to his left. 

“Right, thanks buddy!” Shooting the other a wave Rin cheerfully skipped the few steps towards Sousuke’s front door. 

\- - 

Slowly closing the door Ai carefully let it shut with a quiet click. He stood there for a moment, his hands against the door before his legs finally let out and he slid to the floor in a heap. 

“Damn he’s hot too,” the sliver haired boy gasped exasperatedly, resting his forehead against the door with a sigh. He’d been Sousuke’s neighbour for several months now, and though he only spoke to the other in the hallway occasionally Ai knew he was already attracted to the dark haired male. And now Ai discovered that he had a friend like that! 

Rin’s smile had made Ai’s heart race, and the way he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck made his chest feel tight. He was probably Sousuke’s boyfriend too, Ai thought glumly, slumping lower to the floor. 

It took Ai several minutes to finally drag himself up and over to the couch where he collapsed in a sulking ball of self-pity. It took him a few more minutes to get over that and formulate a plan. Even if they were dating there was no rule that said he couldn’t at least get to know them right? Plus he would at least like to know the read head’s name. 

With that goal in mind Ai got to his feet and began wandering around his apartment, searching for a reason to go knocking on Sousuke’s door. 

His first thought took him to the kitchen, maybe he could ask to borrow some sugar? It was an age old trick but one that everyone did right? Well Ai had never needed to ask for sugar before nor had he ever had anyone else knocking on his door for some but there must be people who did do or why else would it be such a tired cliché? 

It was the best idea he had anyway so he grabbed a small bowl from one of the cupboards and was just about to head out when there was a knock on his door. 

Grumbling, and wondering just who would be as inconsiderate as to interrupt him when he was about to make his move, Ai answered the door. He almost dropped the bowl he was still holding when he saw who it was. 

“Hey Ai, sorry if my idiot friend scared you earlier.”

“It’s ok…I mean it was a bit of a surprise but it’s not like I was scared or anything,” Ai tried to laugh it off, hoping that his guilt wasn’t showing on his face. There was no was Sousuke could have known he was about to come over. Right?

“Anyway we ordered too much pizza so we figured you could come over and have some if you want, unless you have other plans?” He looked at the bowl in Ai’s hand questioningly. 

At those magical words Ai almost threw the bowl over his shoulder, but had enough sense to reply normally. 

“Oh no I don’t have any plans or anything, I’d love to come over just give me a minute!” he said enthusiastically, darting back to the kitchen he tossed the bowl into the sink and hurried back to the door where Sousuke waited with an amused grin on his face. 

 

\- - 

 

Introductions came first, and Ai learned that the red heads name was Rin. Rin apologised again for his behaviour and held out a bottle of beer to Ai as a peace offering. 

“Here, I saved this one for you. It’s been in the fridge this whole time so it’s nice and cool.” Ai accepted the beer, which Rin had already popped open, with a small thank you and then hovered awkwardly not quite sure where he should sit or what he should do.  
Sousuke silently answered the unspoken question by giving Ai a gentle nudge towards the couch and sitting the smaller boy between him and Rin. The couch, while big enough to sit two people comfortably was a little small for three and Ai found himself pressed between two very firm bodies. 

Ai’s crush on Sousuke had grown at first from admiration. Sousuke was tall, muscular and good looking, everything Ai felt he was not and yet wanted so badly to be. Ai was short, scrawny and weak. Even though he was athletic and fit he still couldn’t build up any muscle. He tried hard through high school and university, joining the swim team and doing the best he could but nothing had worked. It was just impossible no matter how hard he tried. 

And now he discovered Rin was just as well built. He didn’t have the bulk Sousuke did, but Ai could feel just how firm and strong his muscles were. It was making him feel rather weak, pressed between the two of them and he quickly bought the beer to his lips, chugging at least half of it in an effort to calm himself. 

“Hey take it easy, there’s still plenty of beer left,” Rin chuckled, nudging Ai playfully, leaning into him and only making things worse. Ai wondered if his face was as red as it felt, he hoped not. 

“I can handle my beer don’t worry,” he covered with a laugh, taking another sip from the bottle. That was a lie, but he didn’t plan to drink enough to let the other two find out. 

“Well anyway, I hope you’re not a vegetarian because we’ve only got pizza with meat and lots of meat,” Sousuke chuckled as he pulled one of the pizza boxes on the coffee table towards him.

“Wait, you’re not a vegetarian are you?” He looked at Ai, slightly concerned now and a little worried he might have offended the other boy. Ai answered with a grin, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box he bit into it with a satisfied groan. 

“Nope, not at all.” 

With that hurdle overcome the three boys settled down to devour the pizzas in front of them. Most of the food was gone pretty quickly, the needed no other entertainment than the company they held and some ‘getting to know you small talk’. 

Eventually both the food and conversation began to dry up so they turned their attention to another distraction. Video games. 

“How does Mario Kart sound?” Sousuke asked bent over by the TV, setting things up while looking for a game they could all play together. 

“Sure sounds good,” Rin muttered, distracted. Ai nodded in agreement. Both of them were currently doing a very poor job of pretending not to look as Sousuke’s ass. 

“Here,” when he was done Sousuke tossed one of the spare controllers to Rin. Still slightly distracted by the display Sousuke had been giving seconds ago Rin completely missed the controller and it hit him right in the stomach. 

“Ouch!” 

The other Sousuke handed to Ai with a little smirk, causing the smaller silver haired male to blush in embarrassment. Obviously Sousuke had noticed the staring. 

After picking their characters and karts Ai was given the honour of choosing the course and the game began. What started out as a friendly game turned into a competitive death match within seconds. Sousuke was determined to win and Rin, used to his friends tactics was trying his best to stop him. Ai, literally caught in the middle of them, was simply trying not to lose too badly. 

It was more Sousuke’s skills at cheating than actual skills at the game that allowed him to win. 

“Ha! Eat that!” He gloated; his smirk mainly aimed at Rin who’s efforts to stop him had been utterly useless. Rin had come in dead last, while Ai had somehow managed to take second. 

Ignoring Sousuke Rin threw an arm around Ai’s shoulders, pulling the other towards him.

“Hey Ai you’re pretty good at this. What do you say we team up and take this jerk down?” he suggested with a conspiring smirk that flashed all of his sharp teeth. 

Rin’s strong arm had pulled Ai close to his chest, and the silver haired boy was now fighting the very strong urge to lean into the embrace. Face flushed but grinning Ai nodded. 

“Sure!” 

“Ai! I can’t believe you would turn against me like his!” Sousuke sounded offended; Rin just laughed and pulled Ai closer, whispering strategy to him that Sousuke could obviously hear.

The next course Sousuke, being the winner of the last race, got to pick. He stuck with his tactics although now he had both Rin and Ai trying to stop him. The game soon turned into less of a race and more of a game of who could hinder the other the most, shooting shells at each other and leaving banana peels for their rival to slip on. Even Rin and Ai, who’d begun the race as allies, were now fighting each other and the race ended with the three of them taking up the very last positions. 

Rin and Sousuke stared grumpily at the results; no one uttered a word for a second until Ai’s laugh broke the silence. 

His laughter was loud and infectious; arms clutching his stomach Ai was bent over with laughter. 

“That was pathetic!” he said breathlessly when he could finally talk. Rin and Sousuke, who had looked worried for a moment, were now laughing too. 

“Yeah, that was pretty lame,” Sousuke agreed. 

“I still won though,” Rin chimed in.

“You were beaten by all of the CPU’s. We all were.” 

“But I still beat the two of you so that counts.” 

“Whatever just pick the next course,” Sousuke huffed. 

 

\- - 

 

They stuck with Mario Kart for a while, but eventually both the food and beer ran out and Ai was starting to yawn. The last few races had involved a lot of laughter, and a lot of cheating which mainly consisted of them elbowing each other and trying to cover each other’s eyes. It had been fun but Ai, already tired from a late shift he night before was exhausted. 

“How about we watch a movie now before we kill each other?” Sousuke suggested, setting his controller down on the coffee table. Both Sousuke and Rin had noticed Ai yawning, neither commented on it though and both were happy to do something else to allow him to rest.  
Ai smiled gratefully. Although he was tired he hadn’t wanted to leave yet and if they weren’t going to kick him out then he was happy to stay for a little longer. 

“Ok then, guest gets to pick the movie.” Sousuke offered.

“I want to watch…”

“Not you, Ai.” 

“Hey I’m a guest too!” Rin shouted indignantly. 

“No you’re not, you’re just a freeloader,” Sousuke replied, pulling a face at Rin which he red head returned. 

“It’s ok Rin can pick,” Ai laughed softly, his gentle smile bringing their argument to a quick close. 

Rin, surprisingly, ended up picking a Disney movie. 

“Don’t laugh,” he grumbled, looking at Ai almost nervously as if afraid the other might laugh at him or make fun of him.  
“I won’t, Disney movie are nice.” 

The three of them settled down to watch the movie together, but despite his best efforts Ai was asleep within ten minutes, his head falling onto Rin’s shoulder. 

Looping his arm around Ai’s shoulders again Rin pulled the other towards him. Nudging Sousuke to get his attention Rin smirked, mouthing ‘I win’ over the top of Ai’s head he stuck his tongue out at the dark haired male. 

If Ai hadn’t currently been using Rin as a pillow Sousuke probably would have hit him, instead he opted to roll his eyes at the obnoxious red head and ignore him for the duration of the movie. 

 

\- - 

 

Even Rin had fallen asleep by the end of the movie and Ai was still fast asleep leaving Sousuke on his own. 

“Jerks,” he muttered, smiling fondly at the two sleeping next to him. Well they did look cute like that so he didn’t mind too much. Still it was getting late; it was probably time to get to bed. 

“Rin, hey wake up,” he called, shaking the other gently. He’d known Rin long enough now not to feel guilty about waking him. Opening his eyes groggily Rin scowled at Sousuke. 

“Go to bed, I’ll carry Ai,” Sousuke whispered, being careful not to wake Ai. Carefully untangling himself Rin got up, Sousuke scooping Ai up they both headed to the bedroom. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch so don’t try anything funny with Ai,” Sousuke warned teasingly. Rin stuck his tongue out again then stripped down to his boxers before he climbed into Sousuke’s bed. 

Just as Sousuke was setting Ai down on the bed Ai’s eyes slowly blinked open, sleepy and confused Ai rubbed his eyes, looking up at Sousuke. 

“Why are you in my room?” 

“This is my room. You feel asleep on the couch I thought you might be more comfortable here,” he smiled gentle, not wanting to scare Ai. Ai didn’t seem worried though, he obviously trusted them enough not to try anything funny and that made both Sousuke and Rin’s chest feel just a little tighter. 

“Oh…I should go home then,” Ai made no move to get up though and seemed rather reluctant to leave. 

“It’s ok, just go back to sleep. You have to share the bed with Rin though so just kick him if he annoys you ok.” 

Looking to the side Ai stared at Rin, gave a small nod then turned back to Sousuke. 

“You should stay,” he said, grabbing the others wrist. 

“It’s still cold in the night, you’ll be warmer here,” Ai turned to his side, his back to Rin he shuffled towards the red head making room for Sousuke. Surprised and a little taken aback Sousuke and Rin looked at each other, then at Ai. 

Rin recovered first, wrapping an arm around Ai’s waist he pulled the other towards him so they were spooned together leaving plenty of room for Sousuke. 

“Yeah come on Sousuke, room for one more,” he grinned, more awake now and obviously enjoying the current turn of events. 

Shooting a glare over Ai’s shoulder at Rin Sousuke looked torn. But Ai was smiling invitingly, and Rin had that excited, suggestive grin that silently dared Sousuke to get into the bed with them. 

“Ok ok,” he turned away from the bed, grabbing a couple of spare t-shirts he tossed them to Rin and Ai before getting changed himself.  
They were soon all ready for bed, dressed in nothing but their boxers and a t-shirt. Sousuke’s t-shirt, while being a little baggy on Rin positively swamped Ai and the sight had gotten both Rin and Sousuke a little flustered. 

They climbed into bed silently, Ai between them, with Rin spooning him and Sousuke facing the two of them. 

“Good night,” Sousuke said, a little gruffly to cover his own embarrassment at the situation. 

“Night night!” Rin was far too cheerful, Sousuke was going to have a word with him late. 

“G’night,” Ai replied sleepily, shifting a little to snuggle closer to both of them, for warmth of course. They were both going to have trouble sleeping. 

 

\- - 

 

“I know you’re still awake,” Sousuke hissed, pinching Rin’s thigh to get his attention. 

“Why did you have to go knocking on his door like that?” Sousuke was still angry at Rin’s earlier actions. That had not been part of the plan.

“But I wanted to meet him. It’s your fault for always bragging about your cute neighbour.” Rin pouted, squeezing Ai a little tighter. 

“I already told you we could invite him over, why do you think we ordered the extra pizza? There was no need to scare him like that.” 

“Aww come on Sou-Sou don’t be mad,” Rin whined, earning a dark scowl from the Sousuke at that nickname. 

“This is going to be so awkward…” Sousuke mumbled, looking down at Ai, who luckily was still fast asleep. He rested his hand on the others thigh, his fingers tracing light, playful patterns. He just couldn’t help but touch him, especially since Rin had taken the prime spot of spooning Ai. 

“Well we were going to talk about it anyway, this is just like a test run,” Rin reasoned. 

“Today was just supposed to be about meeting you….well he does seem to like you for some reason,” although he was still annoyed Sousuke sounded relived. Ai getting along with Rin was only step one of their plan, he hopped Ai would agree to the rest. 

“Well he definitely likes you too so I think we can work things out,” Rin said confidently. 

The giggling that filled the room suddenly startled them both into silence. 

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t hold it in anymore,” Ai chuckled, looking up at Sousuke sheepishly. 

“So this was all a trap to get me into your bed huh?” he asked, grinning. 

“Well not exactly…” Sousuke trailed off guiltily. 

“But that was the eventual goal sure,” Rin added, not feeling quite as guilty considering Ai didn’t seem to mind at all.  
“Hmm,” Ai seemed to consider it for a moment, making Sousuke feel even more nervous. 

“Well it doesn’t seem like such a bad plan. And Sou-sou, if you’re going to grab my butt do it properly,” Ai’s words made Sousuke splutter and blush while Rin burst out laughing, smothering his giggles in the back of Ai’s neck. 

“Wow, I like this guy, can we keep him?” 

“I wasn’t…I just…” Sousuke flustered, tried to explain but both Ai and Rin were grinning at him now.  
“Tsk,” his hand moved more forcefully then, grabbing Ai’s butt and giving it a little squeeze drawing a surprised squeak from the other boy. 

“Now go to sleep both of you, we’ll discuss this properly tomorrow,” he grumbled, firmly putting an end to things. Ai and Rin, still giggling, chimed a good night which Sousuke did not bother to return, but the smile on his lips was enough of a response for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a chapter 2 eventually with them going on a date or something....maybe


End file.
